


Too Long to Wait: Just a Dream

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [32]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has a frightening dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Just a Dream

Grinding pain, as if giant hands were squeezing his insides. He gazed through pain-dulled eyes at his belly, so hugely round that he could see nothing beyond the mountain of flesh before his eyes. How ever would he push *two* out when he had been unable to push one out before?

Just remember, he panted, When it is over, there would be little ones to keep Ellohir company.

He was alone. Aragorn had fallen asleep beside him, completely indifferent to his pain this time.

Frodo woke with a start, and Aragorn stirred, pulling Frodo close.

“Just a dream,” Frodo breathed.


End file.
